Dismissed Destiny
by Scattered Salvation
Summary: At the brink of his death Harry is given a choice. Unknowingly taking hold of not only his own destiny, but that of another. Will Harry take the right path in order to save everything he loved? Or will the past repeat itself? Time-travel & OC warning


**Disclaimer **- I don't own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from this. Althea Atropos is of my own creation.

**AN: **Something happened and this story has been deleted from my account. I will vow to never again play on FF when I am half asleep to avoid such things like this happening again. I will try to get the chapters that were already uploaded (hopefully some new ones as well) as soon as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. - _SS_

* * *

**Prologue**

After running for his whole life, after endlessly fighting for his own survival, Harry Potter was giving up. He was at the young age of twenty five, though he felt as if he had lived through more than a lifetime and he was done with it. Even after everyone had died, after all he loved had been cruelly ripped away from him, Harry had decided to continue to fight. He had made a promise to Ron, when he held his dying friend in his arms, he had told the fiery red head that he'd fight and defeat the Dark Lord. 'What a piss poor friend I am,' the tired black haired man thought as he continue to run through the dark dense forest. No longer did he even have the ability to panic, in his mind he was slowly letting everything go. Preparing himself for his final breath, his final thoughts and to finally meet up with everyone who had been taken from him. He'd apologize to Ron when he arrived in the after life, he knew his friend would accept. After all hadn't they all been watching him from above, watching his struggles and his downfall. Hadn't they all _seen_ that he had failed, hadn't they _seen_ he was dying anyway. They'd give him a break, right?

His foot caught on an upturn root and his face plowed into the ground beneath him. Wearily he climbed to his tired feet, his overused legs ached as he stood. His slowly unraveling mind, vaguely heard the shouts of those pursuing him but he didn't seem to care anymore. Yet so used to the constant running during his life, his legs began pulling his body into a full throttle once more. He ran and ran, until he no longer had a choice and came to an abrupt halt.

"Hello Harry Potter." His name slipped passed the thin lips as if it felt foul in the _mans_ mouth. And just as soon as he heard that sinister voice, five black clad figures surrounded him, boxing him in to his doom. "Normally I'd like to play with you but you've been nothing but a disappointment in the past." The long bony fingers gripped the wand and held it to point at the defenseless young man. "So, lets just end this." Without so much as another thought, the deadly words formed on the evil mans lips. Harry just closed his eyes and waited for the end to _finally_ come. "_Avada…_"

'So this is it,' Harry thought in a morbid sense of relief. He could hear nothing, he could feel nothing. "So this is death."

"Not yet Harry Potter." The soft distinctively feminine voice caused his eyes to snap open. Before him, where Voldemort was once standing, was a woman. "But it can be," she continued and Harry quickly glanced around. Everything was exactly how it had been, the Death Eaters were surrounding him - looking on in glee at his demise and when the woman stepped to the side Harry gasped and flinched back. There frozen in mid air, not ten feet from him was the eerie green light of the Killing Curse. Voldemort stood smirking, watching in anticipation for the curse to hit Harry, the boy who'd been a thorn in his side since he'd been born. As if time had stopped and everything was paused, everything but Harry and this woman. "Do you want to die Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped, instinctive stepping to the side and away from the frozen beam of light cast in his direction. The woman chuckled but waited for an answer and received it when Harry looked away in shame. He wanted to die at this moment, more than anything. Ignoring the question he looked off to the side into the darkness of the forest. "Are you the Reaper?" he said in a dull, scratchy voice. The woman only smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No, I am a Time Turner." She saw his eyes light up in recognition but she shook her head again, her smile turning into a tiny smirk. "Yes, something like the one your Ms. Granger had in her third year. It is named _after_ us, though few know that." With a swift flick of her hand two chairs appeared between them. "We are wizards and witches of a certain…" She hesitated in her words and took a seat in one of the three legged chairs. "Of a certain _sort_. We don't know how or why we are picked out of millions, nor do we know who or _what_ we are really, but we just _are_ and we are given a job." She gestured for Harry to sit as well, but continued even though he still looked to be debating his mindset. "Our job is to correct timelines. Each timeline has certain things that _must_ happen for it to continue in existence. We are given tasks - to enter different Lines and intervene to assure these event occur." Harry finally fell into the seat across from her and she smiled sadly.

"There has been a horrible mistake within this timeline," she said grimly and her knuckles turned white at the grip she held them together. Harry's jaw fell open and he thought of all of the horrible things that could have been mistakes, his anger rising with each conclusion. "I was not in charge of this particular line until recently and I've only _now_ figured out where the error was." Finally looking up, she locked eyes with the man across from her who she knew had been through so much. "_You_ are the error, Harry Potter."

Harry jumped to his feet and backed away from the calm looking women. Her memorizing green eyes, darker and more mysterious than his own, staring _through_ him. How in the hell was he suppose to react to that? His mouth fell open again and snapped shut numerous times before she decided to simply continue.

"When Lord Voldemort attack your home when you were a baby, you were supposed to die along with your parents. This Line was intended to be the dark end of everything, this was supposed to be the Line where _power_ won and all else failed." Harry fell to his knees, his hands shaking and the little light remaining in his eyes fading. "However, for some reason your accidental magic -in trying to not only protect yourself but your mother- and your mother's casting of ancient, long forgotten, magic to protect you seem to have disrupted the Line. Thus, not only incorrectly continuing and changing _your_ Line but completely demolishing its polar Line. Your polar timeline, where Lord Voldemort is defeated and _Light_ basks over all darkness, has been destroyed." The woman stopped, letting it all sink it. Though she had a feeling the man before her was no longer listening or simply no longer cared. "Harry Potter!" she said in a stern, teacher like voice causing his head to snap up.

Their eyes locked once more, her wondrous green with his dulled own and her appearance softened. "_This_ Line, Mr. Potter, is the last chance." Standing, she walked over and knelt in front of the fallen man. "Your whole life, every thing you've done in this life has been laid out for you by one person or another. I cannot start it over from the beginning, I do not have that much power, but I can give you a _choice_." Gripping both of his hands, she helped him to his feet and moved him back into the position he had been in at the beginning of their encounter. She stood him before the Dark Lord, death literally seconds from him and she stood directly behind him. Her soft voice filtering into his mind while her hands held firmly to his upper arms. "I can take you back, Harry Potter. I cannot save your parents but I can take you back as far as my powers allow me. You can make this world however you want, there is no longer a polar Line, so you can _choose_ how it will end with your own actions. You can save the lives of the ones you love or you could leave the wizard world to it's own devices." Suddenly her grip began to fall slack, her words feeling further away. "Choose now, Harry Potter. Will you give up and die or will you attempt your gift of life again? Choose now, Harry Potter. _Life _or _Death_?"

Harry watched as everything slowly started to move again, the curse heading right for his chest and suddenly he stiffened in awareness. As if a bucket of cold water had been poured over his head he realized he could fix it all, save them all. He didn't care how far he went back as long as he could save someone. _Anyone. _And as everything around him gained more speed he smiled. His decision was already made. "I choose life."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry again everyone. Thank you in advance for reading (or rereading) and possible reviews. _-SS_


End file.
